


An Insatiable Charmander

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lots of Cum, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Sonia finds a Charmander, who has a bit of an attitude problem. Little does she know, the problem was fairly simple to solve.
Relationships: Sonia (Pokemon)/Hitokage | Charmander, Sonia (Pokemon)/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	An Insatiable Charmander

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Sonia had been spending some time in the Wild Zone to catch pokemon that were rarely seen to evaluate and get more information on them when she discovered an abandoned Charmander wandering around on his lonesome. She took pity on the poor thing and brought him back to her lab. She wasn’t going to be able to release him back where she found him, so she decided to keep him for now. 

Charmander, however, turned out to be more trouble than Sonia was expecting. The pokemon tore up several things in the lab and had broken several glass measuring tools Sonia had in outbursts of anger, spitting fire and biting at Sonia’s ankles. Sonia was more than a little surprised by his behavior, which often came about whenever she wasn’t paying attention to him. When she did have time to spare to play with Charmander, he often started attacking her boots with wild abandon. She didn’t know what had him so transfixed on them.

Sonia tried buying boot shaped stuffed toys and such for him to see if that would entice him, but he generally disregarded them for the real pair that she was already wearing in the lab. Sonia already knew, judging by the Charmander’s destructive behavior, why he’d been abandoned. It was cruel, but this guy was a lot more work than the average Charmander for sure. There was no way Sonia would even consider letting him into her house. She shivered at the thought of the destruction he might wreak on her place. 

Charmander continued to be defiant and just a nightmare to please for Sonia, and she was at her last straw. She was exhausted of trying to think of new ways to please and train the little devil. He didn’t want to listen or compromise. He was nothing like her precious Yamper, who at this point, was a little angel, showered in the light of divinity to Sonia. It probably didn’t help Charmander’s mood when she showered Yamper in praise and kisses, but at this point she didn’t care too much. 

On this particularly dreary morning, however, Sonia had decided since her shoes seemed to be triggering Charmander to be awful, she was just going to forego them entirely. The moment Sonia stepped into the lab, she shucked off her shoes and just went about her day in socks. Charmander seemed to be entranced by her soft socks, pawing at them gently and pressing his face against the fabric. Sonia mostly just ignored his weirdness at this point. She was just relieved that he wasn’t giving her any grievances since she wasn’t wearing the boots.

At some point, he started humping her foot during his worship of her socks, which Sonia hadn’t expected at all. She flushed bright red, thinking she should pull her foot away or something, but she wasn’t sure. She wanted him, huffing desperately against her thinly covered foot while his precum soaked through the fabric and felt... a little warm. She fanned herself lightly with a single hand, but she still hadn’t pulled her foot away. Sonia didn’t even know why she was hesitating. She realized suddenly that maybe all his behavior had been because he was frustrated. She was embarrassed to have not realized it sooner. A lot of pokemon got that way from time to time, even Yampers. She really should have noticed the obvious signs.

Sonia pushed Charmander off of her foot gently, pulling off the soft sock. She stared at Charmander, watching her with a shy, hungry expression. His pointed cock stood halfway up his stomach. She was a little surprised by how big it was. She couldn’t imagine how big a Charizard’s might be if Charmander’s was already this size. She set the thought aside, refocusing on Charmander's dripping erection in front of her. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she chastised herself, trying to remind herself that Charmander was just a repressed pokemon that lacked a proper outlet.

She touched her toes gently against his slick shaft experimentally, shivering at the feeling of it against her foot. She tugged her second sock off absentmindedly while continuing to stroke him with the other. Charmander cooed softly, bucking up against the soft soles of her feet. He was obsessed with the feeling of her skin against him. More and more precum dripped from his cock, coating both her feed in the translucent liquid. 

Sonia finally dared to try to grip his full length with both her feet gently. Her lips parted around a soft gasp at the feeling. She was entranced by how Charmander leaned into her touch, his eyes zeroed in on her feet wrapped around his sopping cock. She slowly stroked his length, finding it surprisingly difficult to upkeep the smooth motion. It was worth it though, looking at how Charmander was reacting to something as simple as this. 

Something about Charmander’s expressions was stirring Sonia up as well. Her cheeks were flushed now, and she swallowed tightly. She couldn’t believe she was getting turned on by all of this. She was usually much more professional than this. Sonia had helped pokemon relieve their pent up desire before, and yet... she ran a hand over her face, fingers catching on her soft, wet lips. His cock was so big... so wet. She shuddered softly, caution thrown to the wind.

Idly, her hand slipped over her green blouse. She hadn’t worn a bra that morning in her rush, and now her nipples stood apparent through the cotton fabric of it. She swirled her fingers over her erect nipples, gasping softly at the feeling of it through the fabric. Sonia was feeling so aroused now that she could barely think about what she was doing in front of the Charmander. Her feet had slowed considerably when she started giving herself some attention as well, but Charmander was making up for it with enthusiastic thrusts against her feet, which were now soaked in his precum. There was no way he wouldn’t get a pokemon pregnant immediately with all of that coming out before he even finished. 

Sonia wondered for a moment what it would be like to be impregnated by a Charmander with that sizable cock. She pulled her top up, exposing her breasts and continuing to play with her nipples with one hand while the other snaked down low between her thighs. She couldn’t get enough of the sight of the helpless Charmander, raring to cum in such a pitiful way for her. He was so desperate. 

Sonia pushed down her leggings quickly, revealing her cute, black laced panties that were soaked all the way through with her excitement. She moaned the moment her fingers found her wet entrance, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Charmander continued to buck furiously against the slope of her feet, and a shuddering whine stilted from her lips. Her thighs trembled with effort to hold them in the angle Charmander needed, and she was practically losing it already from rubbing her clit just a few times.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she stared at the Charmander, who looked like his cock might burst at any moment. She bit her lip gently, working her fingers faster on herself with heavy breaths cycling through her nose. Oh, she couldn’t take this sight at all. Sonia pinched her sensitive nipple with a soft cry, watching as Charmander released his load into the air between her feet. There was so much of it, and it spilled hotly over her feet and stained her leggings. 

Charmander sighed sweetly, satisfied, but Sonia wasn’t done with him. She maintained her grip on his cock, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm and past. She watched him through her fluttering lashes as he squirmed and bucked against her hold, so sensitive and unprepared for this amount of pleasure. She loved how he looked writhing from her feet, and she gasped hotly, her own hips starting to move against her hand. 

Sonia huffed softly, lips reddened from biting them falling open as she could no longer hold back her moans. Charmander’s cock was dripping between her feet once more, and he was rutting desperately against her. Sonia loved the sight of it, watching him work himself so frantically. He had to have been so pent up to be so easily excited again with the same thing. It was delightful. It made her so hot. She was so, so close now, gasping desperately with her head thrown back. Her glasses clattered to the floor off the top of her head, but Sonia didn’t even react. Her hips bucked wildly in similar time to Charmander’s own thrusts, desperate moans falling from her lips. 

Sonia came with a wild moan, her body trembling as she fell back against the cool floor and panting. Charmander came again for her, spilling his heavy load all over Sonia’s leggings and making them practically unwearable. She pulled them off and tossed them aside and went back to resting against the floor. Charmander climbed over her, looking at her with twinkling eyes. Sonia smiled up at him, running a hand over his smooth, scaled head. 

He stood directly between her open legs, cock growing again. He was so energetic. Sonia moved her hand down to grasp his length in her hand, but was a moment too late. He thrust into her pussy suddenly, and a loud yelp broke through Sonia’s lips as he pushed instantly to hilt inside her. He was so thick and big; her whole world was spinning at the feeling. Her hands fell back against the ground, nails scraping against the tile as she panted loudly. She breathed heavily, trying to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He was stretching and filling her so completely she didn’t even know how to feel. 

Charmander didn’t have the patience to wait any longer though. His cock already spilling so much of his precum inside her tightness. He began to thrust slowly, immersing himself completely in the feeling of Sonia around him, and Sonia was shocked by how good he felt. Her mind simply couldn’t take it. She groaned loudly, her hips pressing tightly up against him as he pounded up against that spot that made her feel like she was seeing white.

Sonia couldn’t believe she was even letting a pokemon take her at this moment. She wasn’t supposed to do this kind of thing, but Arceus, it felt so incredible. How could she have not known all this time how good this felt. Her hips rose as if possessed by something else. She was so lost in the moment that she couldn’t even get herself to pull away from Charmander. She moaned and writhed for him, his cock filling her up so well and good that even thinking was becoming too difficult for her to maintain.

Drool slipped down Sonia’s chin, and her eyes rolled back into her head. All thought had gotten completely away from her. Charmander pushed his cock up inside her roughly for a final thrust, and Sonia came again, loudly. Her entire body was wracked with the strength of her orgasm, and she felt Charmander’s huge load fill her up and more. His cum spilled out onto the floor between them, hot and heady scented. 

Sonia panted, in a daze. Her hand ran over Charmander’s head again, and he chirped happily at her in response. His cock pulsed still inside of her, pumping more and more cum into her than she could even imagine. She was practically laying in a pool of their liquids. The room smelled of sex, and Sonia was tempted to have more as her afterglow buzzed through her. Her stomach was slightly rounded by how much he had pushed into her already.

Charmander had really worked his little heart out trying to impregnate her. It was a cute attempt. He finally pulled out of her, leaving her feeling just a bit empty. Sonia was still a bit horny though, and she wondered if Charmander could even be enticed to go again. She gazed at the pokemon curiously, sitting up to find his cock still pointed out between his legs.

“You want more?” she practically purred, rubbing her foot gently up his soft length. Charmander perked up immediately, his cock following suit. Sonia smiled at him, rubbing him up with her foot gently and drinking in the way that he positively came undone from her feet. He had such a little fetish for them, and Sonia honestly liked it. She wanted to see him cum more and more for her just like that.

She watched as his cock finally stood completely up for her again from just her toes rubbing up the length of him. His tip was absolutely soaked in his precum again, and she licked her lips at the adorable sight of the little red tip. He was such an energetic pokemon. She could barely believe how much he was still begging for her affections. She continued to tease him with a slight smirk on her face. Heat pooled in her, and she was getting excited again too. 

Sonia rubbed her breasts enticingly for him, hoping he might like the look of her body beyond her feet, and was not disappointed by the wanton, hopeful look he cast toward her soft, white breasts. She pinched her pink nipples for him, and his eyes did not waver. Sonia hummed happily, feeling his cock throb between her feet. Arceus, she wanted him to cum right there for her. 

Her hands slipped down between her messy thighs to rub her aching clit again, gasps falling from her lips once again as she quickly rubbed herself. She moaned and gasped lowly, staring at Charmander through her lashes as he bucked against her once more, his fluids spilling over their connection. Sonia stared at him, entranced and longing for his cock again. She couldn’t forget the feeling of it, and it had her filled with lust at just the thought. 

Charmander came again for her hard, and Sonia was practically salivating at the sight. She continued to rub her feet over his sensitive shaft, working him back up. He chirped and grunted, completely pliant underneath her touch. Sonia was grinning. Her cheeks were completely flushed, and she spread her throbbing pussy for him.

“Come here,” she spoke through a shuddered voice, “I know you want it.” Charmander did want it. He wanted Sonia fat and pregnant with his brood, and he would waste no time working on that mission. He hurried up between her trembling legs, pressing himself in for a second time. His leftover cum from the time before spilling between her legs to make space for him. 

Sonia moaned at having him completely inside of her again, and her head spun. Anything she might have thought about the first time didn’t even occur to her this time. She just wanted more and more of him. She wanted him to take her as roughly as he could, until Sonia didn’t even know who she was anymore. Charmander thrust into her hard and fast, squeaking loudly as he slammed against her deepest point. Sonia gasped and gripped at the ground beneath her, nails scraping against the tile. 

Her head was spinning as he stuffed her so completely full. Her tits bounced with each thrust, and Sonia could barely take the feeling of him inside of her. In the back of her mind, she could hear her Rotom Phone ringing loudly with a call. She couldn’t even be bothered with it. She moaned and yelled, praising Charmander as he made her feel so good and right with his incredible cock. 

Sonia panted heavily, eyes fluttering around a moan as she came again around him. Her walls pulsed and squeezed his cock. Charmander cried out at the feeling, continuing to thrust against her frantically. Sonia could barely bear the feeling of him taking her all the way through her orgasm. She squirmed and cried out against the overwhelming pleasure rocking through her like waves each time he slammed to hilt. 

Drool ran down her chin as she gurgled around sobs of enjoyment. She loved his cock so much. She wanted it to never end. She felt him thicken inside of her, so close to cumming himself. She watched him thrust into her with soft, passionate noises. Every part of her trembling at the amazing sight. 

Charmander came again, and his load was in no way smaller than the last. So much of it came out, spilling around their connection, and Sonia’s mouth watered at the feeling. She came again, feeling his hot cum fill up her tight whole. She trembled and shook beneath Charmander, her entire mind lost to the feeling. 

Sonia eventually pulled out of her afterglow, picking herself off of the sticky floor and feeling like she needed a serious bath. While she had been out of it, Charmander had been perfectly good, not a single mess in sight beyond her. Sonia chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Who knew calming him down was that easy? And  _ fun _ ? She licked her lips at the thought, walking upstairs to clean herself off. Yampers barked cheerfully at her when she walked into the room, and she patted his head gently. A part of her still couldn’t believe what had happened, even if all the evidence was dried up between her legs. 

Once Sonia finally had it all cleaned up, she found Charmander passed out in the little bed she’d bought him. He looked really cute all curled up like that. Sonia was extremely pleased that she had worked out what his issue was. Hopefully now she wouldn’t have to clean up the lab nearly as much as before. She patted him gently with a smile on her face, all the while, the worn out little guy continued to snore against the soft fabric of his bed.

Sonia supposed she might consider doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @SinfulTuesdays, or let me know what you'd like to see from me next! (Human/Pokemon requests only tho ty)


End file.
